The present invention refers to an improved fixation of a wheel hub bearing to the suspension of a motor vehicle.
Heretofore, bearing units or hub-bearing units of a motor vehicle wheel have been fixed to the suspension standard of a motor vehicle by introducing the unit in a cylindrical opening formed in the standard and fixing the unit to the standard by means of mechanical fixation elements or parts, for example seeger rings that are engaged in grooves formed in the standard. There have been recently disclosed fixation methods which provide a cold plastic deformation of a tubular end portion of the outer race of the bearing which is bent in a radially outer direction against a side surface of standard.
The main objects of the present invention are to facilitate the mounting of a bearing unit or a hub-bearing unit to a suspension standard, and to improve the locking of such a unit in the cylindrical seat of the suspension in a simple, economical and reliable manner.
These objects can be accomplished, using the structures and methods disclosed herein.